Merry Pridemas
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: Christmas with the Prides is both fun yet troublesome. Join in the fun with this Christmas story. Human fic
1. Chapter 1

The Pride household was always decorated beautifully at Christmas time, both Woody and Jessie always made a good job of it. But now two young children were in the house it seemed almost chaotic but yet, through their children's excitement they managed to always pull through in making their house look stunning.

'Daddy you can't forget to leave the cookies out for Santa!' an excited Lilly shouted at her father as she jumped on the sofa.  
'And mum you can't forget to leave the milk out!' An excited Jacob shouted as he ran to the kitchen to join his mother.

'Woah you two, I swear each year you both get even more excited about Christmas than ever before.' Jessie said with a laugh as she poured some milk into a cup and handed it to Jacob.  
'So do I.' Woody mumbled to himself as he placed the cookies onto the table.

'Daddy is being a bah humbug.' Lilly complained crossing her arms.  
'No I'm not blondie.' Woody said sticking his tongue out at his blonde curly haired daughter.  
'Ha ha, stupid blonde!' Jacob teased his little sister as he placed the milk on the table.  
'Shut up! At least I haven't inherited dad's ugly looks.' Lilly whined.  
'Both of you stop it.' Jessie said lowering her eyebrows. 'Go and get your night ware on, you'll be going to bed soon.'

Lilly and Jacob complained together in unison and made their way to their bedrooms.  
Jessie turned to look at Woody with a frown.  
'What?' Woody questioned noticing the look his wife was giving him.  
'You know what.' Jessie said sternly.  
'Oh come on Jessie, I am only teasing her.'  
'Yeah but it annoys her and then Jacob joins in which annoys her even more.' Jessie said taking off her apron and placing it on the table.

'I'm sorry Jessie.' Woody said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.  
Jessie sighed and hugged him back.  
'We can tell that she is your daughter. She inherited your temper.'  
'Well we can tell Jacob takes after you.' Jessie grumbled to Woody.  
Woody laughed and pulled out of the hug to cup Jessie's face in his hands.  
'I love you Jessie.' He said giving her a smile.  
Jessie couldn't resist Woody's smile, the smile she first fell in love with. 'I love you to, you dumb cowboy.'

The duo laughed and leant in to kiss.  
'Ew you can't kiss!' They heard Lilly shout just as their lips were about to touch.  
'Oh and why not?' Woody questioned putting his hands on his hips.  
'Because you aren't under mistletoe!'  
'Oh sorry Lilly.' Jessie said trying not to giggle at her daughter.  
'It's fine mummy.' Lilly said smiling proudly that she told her parents kissing should be done under mistletoe.

'Lilly, I have done the letter for Santa.' Jacob said to his little sister as he came out of his room.  
'What does it say?' Lilly said excitedly.  
'It says, _Dear Santa, me and Lilly have been really good this year, we haven't argued too much. Mum and Dad have also behaved well even though they kiss in front of me and Lilly which his yucky. Angel and Bullseye have also behaved as has Buster. Please leave us all something nice, lots of love Lilly and Jacob_.'  
'Aw thank you Jacob.' Lilly smiled hugging him.  
'You're welcome sis.' He smiled hugging her back.

'Go place it on the table son, and then we'll put you to bed.' Woody smiled.  
'Yes dad.' Jacob said making his way over to the table.  
Jacob placed the letter by the cookies, milk and carrots.

'Give ya old dad a good night kiss, your mothers putting you to bed tonight.' Woody said bending down to hug Jacob.  
'Night dad.' Jacob smiled hugging his father.  
Woody kissed his son's forehead and ruffled his brown hair. 'Night son.'  
Jacob kissed his dad's cheek and pulled away.

'Night mummy.' Lilly smiled running over to Jessie.  
'Good night sweetheart.' Jessie smiled bending down and picking up her daughter.  
The two hugged each other tightly. Jessie kissed Lilly's forehead while Lilly kissed Jessie's cheek.  
'Sleep well.' Jessie smiled as she handed Lilly over to Woody.  
'Night night Jacob.' Lilly yawned as she rest her head on Woody's shoulder.  
'Night Lilly.' Jacob smiled as he went over to Jessie and took her hand.

Buster was asleep by the burning log fire. 'Night Buster.' Lilly and Jacob said at the same time.  
Jessie and Jacob made their way to the young boy's room while Lilly and Jacob made their way to the young girl's room.

Jacob jumped into his bed and laid his head down on the pillow.  
Jessie drew the brown curtains shutting out the cold winter's night. 'Are you excited?'  
'Yes! Very! I love Christmas, especially with you, dad, Lilly, Buster, Bullseye and Angel.' Jacob smiled.  
'Aw, and I enjoy it with you all very much too.' Jessie smiled pulling the duvet over Jacob.

Jacobs's blinks were growing heavier. Jessie stroked his brown hair and kissed his cheek goodnight.  
'Good night son, hope you sleep well. I love you.'  
'I love you to mum.' Jacob said through a yawn.  
Jessie smiled and silently closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile in Lilly's room, Lilly was struggling to stay awake on her father's shoulder.  
Woody smiled at her daughter as he drew the curtains of her room.  
'The snow looks pretty tonight; we'll play in it tomorrow.' Woody said to his sleepy daughter.  
'Mmm hmm.' Lilly breathed sleepily as she sucked her thumb.  
Woody pulled back the duvet on Lilly's bed and placed her down. He then placed Jessie's cowgirl doll next to her which she cradled in her arms. Pulling the duvet over Lilly, Woody smiled and stroked her cheek.  
'Good night my little girl.' He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
'Night daddy.' Lilly breathed sleepily.  
Woody stood up and quietly made his way out the room closing the door behind him.

**A/N - Yeah I know, it's cheesey fluff stuff but oh well, it's Christmas! I hope you liked it so far ^-^ Not sure when Part 2 will be up. I don't know how many parts it will be...**

**My birthday in 2 days! Merry Christmas**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - a bit of T in this :)**

Jessie was sat on the sofa awaiting Woody's company.  
'Ah, nice and peaceful.' Woody said with a small chuckle as he sat beside his wife.  
'Yeah it is.' Jessie smiled snuggling into Woody.  
Woody wrapped Jessie into a hug and the two sat peacefully listening to the fire crackle.

'I suppose we better get to bed now.' Jessie said pulling away from Woody. She was about to stand but Woody pulled her back down.  
'We don't have to go to bed...yet.' Woody said raising his eyebrows.  
'Oh and what are we meant to do, just sit here doing nothing?' Jessie said standing up again.  
'Ah Jessie you are no fun.' Woody sulked slumping further into the sofa.

Jessie glared at her husband but then had an idea. 'Oh Woody sweet heart I am so sorry.' She said flirtatiously sitting on his lap.  
'Should be.' Woody said playfully putting his arms around Jessie's neck.  
'I can't bear to see you unhappy which is why I am going to cheer you up.' Jessie said with a cheeky wink.  
'Oh and how are you going to do that?' Woody questioned leaning closer to her.  
'Like this.' Jessie said quickly. She placed her hands on Woody's sides and began to tickle him.

Woody went in to hysterics as Jessie's fingers niggled at his sides. Jessie to joined in the laughing.  
'S-stop.' Woody said through laughter.  
'Nope, I am proving I am not boring.' Jessie giggled continuing to attack Woody.  
Woody laid on his back trying to escape Jessie but he wasn't successful. In fact he was in an even worse position than before. Jessie was now straddling him.

'J-Jessie, p-please s-stop.' Woody giggled.  
'Well, considering you asked so nicely I will.' Jessie smiled removing her hands from Woody.  
Woody wiped his eyes and regained his breath.  
'Silly cowgirl.' Woody said teasingly.  
'Oh I am silly? Was I silly for marrying you then?' Jessie said lying on top of Woody.  
'Nope. And I wasn't silly for marrying you either.' Woody said placing his hand on her face.

Woody wet to pull Jessie into a kiss but she placed her finger on his lip.  
'Nu-uh-uh cowboy. It has to be under the mistletoe.' Jessie smiled as she got off Woody.  
'Argh darn you Mrs Pride.' Woody playfully said standing up.

The two made their way over to the front door where the mistletoe hung. It's beautiful green leaves shined as the candle light hit it.  
Woody and Jessie faced each other and smiled.  
'I love you Mrs Jessie Pride.' Woody said placing his hand upon her rosy cheek.  
'And I love you Mr Woodrow Pride.' Jessie smiled.

The two slowly leaned in. Their lips locked.  
Jessie wrapped her arms around Woody's neck deepening the kiss while Woody wrapped his arms around her waist resting them upon her hips.  
What once was a gentle kiss turned more passionate. The two cow folks breathing deepened as they both pushed their lips against each others.  
Woody's arms began to slink up Jessie's back until they found the ribbon to her dress. He started tugging at it in attempt to undo it which caused Jessie to break the kiss.

'Sorry...' Woody said embarrassed.  
'Don't be sorry.' Jessie said taking his hand. 'We will continue in the bedroom.' She said kissing his lips quickly before dragging him along to their bedroom.  
'I like that idea Jessie, I like that a lot.' Woody smiled.

Jessie and Woody entered the darkened bedroom. As Jessie made her way to the bed Woody slowly closed the door behind him.

**A/N - Hope you liked, nice Christmas fluff.  
Ahh it's my birthday tomorrow! Rise of the Guardians was good :)  
Don't like this story much, my writing is terrible.**

**Merry Christmas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

'IT'S CHRISTMAS!'  
Woody and Jessie suddenly woke up and shot up hearing the excited voices of their young children.  
'Come on wake up!' Lilly shouted jumping onto the double bed.  
Jessie quickly pulled the cover up to her chest as Lilly and Jacob were in the room.  
'Woah woah woah children calm.' Woody said holding onto the duvet.  
'But Dad its Christmas Day! Santa's been and left gifts and eaten and drinken is stuff!' Jacob said excitedly.  
'And it's snowed!' Lilly smiled.

The two children were still in their pyjamas.  
'_We can't get up with them in here... I'll tell them to get dressed_.' Jessie thought to herself.  
'You two go and get dressed, we'll get ready to and then you can open your gifts.' Woody said beating Jessie to it.  
'Okay Dad.' Jacob said running out the room and back into his.  
'Aren't we going to wait for Pete and Grandad and everyone else?' Lilly questioned.  
'It's up to you.' Jessie smiled.  
'Okay.' Lilly said excitedly jumping off the bed and out of the room.

Woody and Jessie sat a bit shell shocked at their excited children.  
'Hmmm maybe next Christmas we won't do that...' Woody said looking at Jessie.  
'I agree, I agree a lot.' Jessie said with a faint smile.  
'Merry Christmas Jessie.' Woody said smiling.  
'Merry Christmas Woody.' Jessie said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Woody and Jessie got up and dressed themselves before heading out into the living room.  
Jessie wore a red long sleeved dress that went just below her knees whereas Woody wore his usual jeans with a green long sleeved top.  
Lilly and Jacob were waiting excitedly by their presents with Buster wagging his tail excitedly.  
Lilly was wearing a green and white patchwork dress making her curly blonde hair stand out while Jacob wore denim jeans and a yellow buttoned up shirt.

'Go on then, you can open them. I'm sure the others won't mind.' Woody said smiling as he wrapped his arm around Jessie's waist.  
Lilly and Jacob began excitedly opening their presents, their little faces glowing each time they opened one.  
'Oh boy, a boomerang! An orange. Oh slippers and a twisty thing. And my very own cowboy hat! Oh wow that's amazing!' Jacob said excitedly placing the brown hat upon his head. 'Thank you mum and dad.' Jacob said smiling down at his gifts.  
'Yay I have a cot to put mummy's dolly in.' Lilly smiled at the cot and then down at the cowgirl doll 'And some blankets too! Now she won't be cold at night. An apple and slippers. Ohh and a pretty bracelet.' Lilly said with a smile holding the bracelet. 'Thank you!' She said excitedly slipping the bracelet on her wrist.

Brown wrapping paper and string ribbons were scattered across the floor.  
'Here ya go Buster.' Woody smiled throwing a bone to the brown dog.  
Buster jumped up and caught it. His tail wagged like crazy and he let out a little bark as if thanking his owner.  
'Look, Santa came!' Jacob said excitedly pointing to the table where the empty plates and glass sat.  
'The letter is gone to!' Lilly smiled. 'Now it's mummy and daddy's turn to open their gifts.'  
'Yeah come on mum and dad.' Jacob said dropping his things and pulling his mum and dad towards the sofa.

Jessie laughed at the two excited children.  
'This is from me mum.' Jacob said handing Jessie a small box.  
Jessie smiled and began to open it. Inside the small box was a little bracelet made with beads. 'It's beautiful, thank you Jacob.' Jessie smiled kissing her sons cheek.  
'And this is from me.' Lilly smiled handing Jessie a rectangular shaped gift.  
Jessie opened the gift. It was a photo frame made from solid oak wood. 'Aw thank you sweet heart, I'll put a picture in there of all of us.' Jessie smiled hugging Lilly.

'And this is for dad.' Jacob smiled handing woody a flat gift.  
'Oh I wonder what it is.' Woody smiled shaking it. He began to open it to reveal the contents. Inside was a yellow bandana. 'Why thanks Jacob.' Woody smiled ruffling Jacobs brown hair.  
'And this is from your favourite child.' Lilly smiled handing Woody a gift.  
Jacob rolled his eyes and sat down next to his gifts.  
Woody chuckled and began to open the gift. The gift was an apple and orange. 'Thank you Lilly, I will enjoy eating these after my Christmas dinner.' Woody smiled kissing Lilly's head.

Woody made his way to the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a bunch of carrots. 'We better give these two Angel and Bullseye.' He smiled.  
'Oh yes, can't forget our trusty steeds.' Jessie smiled.  
They opened the side window on their little house which they could see their two horses.  
'Merry Christmas you two.' Woody smiled placing the carrots on the brick pane.  
Angel and Bullseye neighed in unison and went over to the carrots.  
Jessie stroked Angel while Woody stroked Bullseye. The two horses were very happy.

Jacob sat playing with his new twisty toy while Lilly sorted out the cot for her doll.  
'Suppose I better go and start getting dinner ready.' Jessie smiled standing up.  
'I'll help ya love. We can leave the window open.' Woody smiled.  
'Do you want me to help?' Jacob asked.  
'Nope we are fine thank you. You play with your gifts.' Woody said to Jacob.  
'Okay!' Jacob said excitedly turning back to his gifts.

Jessie began to cook the turkey in the oven. She then joined Woody at the table to cut the vegetables while Lilly and Jacob played with their things.

**A/N - Aw sweet :)**

**READ CHAPTER 28 OF FOLLOW YOUR HEART BEFORE YOU READ PART 4 OF THIS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - ****READ CHAPTER 28 OF FOLLOW YOUR HEART BEFORE YOU READ THIS**

**Part 4**

While the dinner was cooking Jessie began tidying the house up before the guests arrived. Woody bought in the table from the shed out the back because this one could fit more people around it. He placed it in the centre of the room and placed the chairs around it.  
Lilly and Jacob continued to play with their things while their parents were busy.

A knocking at the door could be heard.  
'Oh boy they are here!' Jacob shouted getting up.  
'Yay!' Lilly said with a giggle.

Woody stopped what he was doing and went over to the door. He then opened it to reveal the Pride family standing outside in the snow.  
'Merry Christmas son!' Slink smiled hugging his son.  
'Merry Christmas dad.' Woody smiled back. 'Come in everyone come in.'

'Aw Jessie my love, you look amazing as ever.' Slink smiled to his daughter in law.  
'And so do you Slink. Merry Christmas.' Jessie smiled hugging him.  
'And where are my beautiful grandchildren?' Slink smiled looking over to the two.  
'We are here grandad!' Lilly giggled running over to him. 'Merry Christmas!'  
'And a Merry Christmas to you to Lilly, and to you as well Jacob.'  
'Merry Christmas grandad.' Jacob said happily.

'Merry Christmas baby brother.' Barbie smiled kissing her brothers cheek. 'And a Merry Christmas to you to Jessie, my you look lovely.'  
'Merry Christmas Barbie, and you too look lovely.' Jessie smiled.  
'Aunt Barbie! Merry Christmas!' Lilly smiled leaving Slink for her auntie.  
'Merry Christmas to the best niece ever!' Barbie smiled picking Lilly up and hugging her. 'And Merry Christmas master Jacob, nice hat.' Barbie smiled giving him a wink.  
'Thanks Barbie, Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas Ken and Roxanne.' Woody smiled welcoming his brother in law and niece into the house.  
'Merry Christmas Woody.' Ken smiled. 'And a Merry Christmas to you to Jessie.' Ken smiled going over to kiss her cheek.  
'Merry Christmas Ken.' Jessie smiled.  
'Merry Christmas uncle Woody.' Roxanne smiled. 'And you to aunt Jessie.'  
'Same to you.' Jessie said giving Roxanne a smile.  
'And Merry Christmas to Jacob and Lilly!' Ken said excitedly to the young Pridelings.  
'And the same to you Ken.' Jacob said tilting his hat.  
'He gets more like Woody each day.' Ken said with a laugh.  
'Yeah he does.' Jessie smiled.  
'Merry Christmas Ken.' Lilly smiled sweetly.  
'Merry Christmas grotty cousins.' Roxanne said sticking her tongue out.  
'And you.' Jacob said with a glare.  
'Don't fight, it's Christmas Day.' Lilly grumbled.  
'Lilly is right.' Ken said. 'No arguing, save it for another day.'

'Aw Trixie, looking lovely as ever, Merry Christmas.' Woody said kissing Trixie's hand.  
'Aw your lovely Woody, my favourite brother in law. Merry Christmas.'  
'Your only brother in law.' Woody chuckled.  
'Merry Christmas Jessie.' Trixie smiled hugging the red head.  
'And to you to Mrs Trixie Pride.' Jessie said hugging her back.  
'And the same to Lilly and Jacob.'  
'Right back at ya aunt Trix.' Jacob said happily.  
'Merry Christmas.' Lilly smiled.

'Big brother.' Woody beamed wrapping his arms around Rex. 'Merry Christmas.'  
'And a Merry Christmas to you baby brother.' Rex smiled back.  
Rex entered the house and his smile grew. 'Oh it looks lovely. Merry Christmas Jessie, you to Lilly and Jacob.'  
'Merry Christmas Rex.' They all smiled back.

'And uncle Pete, Merry Christmas.' Woody smiled patting Pete's back.  
Pete entered the house and Woody shut the door behind him.  
'Merry Christmas Woody, Jessie, Lilly and Jacob.'  
'Merry Christmas.' Jessie smiled to Pete.  
'Merry Christmas.' Jacob and Lilly yelled to Pete.

The house was not packed and no longer very quiet. More presents were given and unwrapped lighting up the faces of everyone in the room. Alcohol was consumed amongst the adults while the children played with their toys.

'Dinner is ready.' Jessie smiled pulling out the turkey.  
'That smells darn tootin good Jessie.' Slink smiled.  
'Come on everyone, gather round the table.' Woody smiled.

**A/N - Merry Christmas. The last part will be up later on :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

The Pride family were now all seated around the table. Jessie was dishing up the vegetables while Woody carved the turkey. Buster sat patiently under their legs in case something fell to the ground.

'There we go.' Jessie smiled placing two plates full of food in front of Pete and Slinky.  
'Thank ya Jessie, looks lovely.' Pete smiled inhaling.  
'Yep, I agree.' Slinky smiled.  
'And for you two.' Jessie said placing two more dishes in front of Rex and Trixie.  
Both thanked her.  
Jessie continued to place the plates on the table. She then placed a bowl full of food on the floor for Buster which he gladly devoured.

Bullseye and Angel stood watching through the window and their little faces lit up when Lilly removed herself from the table to hand them some carrots.

Eventually Jessie sat down.  
'Jessie you look worn out.' Barbie smiled.  
'Oh I am fine, dinner is always hard to do at Christmas.' Jessie smiled.  
'A toast.' Woody said standing up holding his beer. 'A toast to us all. Thank you all for coming to our humble home and thank you Jessie for making a wonderful meal. Thank you everyone for the amazing gifts. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.'  
'Merry Christmas.' Everyone said raising their glasses.

So another Christmas Day came and went for out Prides. The dinner was devoured by all as was the alcohol, well the children didn't have the alcohol. Everyone had a merry day with laughing and singing. The presents and dinner were good but the best part of it all was having family close by which shows the true spirit of Christmas.

**A/N - There, that wraps up this little Chrsitmas short. **

**It is not my best of stories and I think it is rather dull but it is a short after all. The ending could have been better but I wanted it done by tonight. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**It's Christmas Eve! Tomorrow is Christmas Day!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from Rebecca xx**


End file.
